Crash into me de Enchentable
by Emina Hikary
Summary: Traducción de Crash into me de Enchantable. La tragedia ocurrió dejandolos sin más que el sentimiento de la traición y graves heridas de muerte. Pero una voz, un chillido tantas veces molesto... ¿podrá hacerlo despertar? "No voy a dejarte" Kensei/Mashiro


Hola a Todos!!! este es mi primer fic aquí!! y en realidad no es mío, es una traducción del fic original de **Enchantable**, así que todos los creditos son suyos, yo solo lo traduje.

El caso esque estaba buscando fics de Mashiro y Kensei y me sorprendi de los poquisimos que había en español. entonces me puse a leer algunos en ingles y me tope con **"Crash into me"** que me encantó. así que me puse en contancto con Enchantable y le pedi su permiso para traducirlo y así aprtar algo de esta pareja al español.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

"dialogos"

(N/T: Notas de la traductora, osea yo.)

**DECLAIMER:** Este fic no me pertenece, sino a Enchantable.

**DECLAIMER 2:** Bleach es propiedad de **Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Crash into me**

Mashiro Kuna volvió en si en el piso de un polvoriento almacén, en medio de Dios sabe donde, chisporroteando y luchando por respirar como una mujer agonizante.

Su cuerpo entero le dolía como si recientemente hubiera estado en una pelea. Pero principalmente el dolor era como un estrecho insoportable, como si hubiera sido rellenada dentro de una piel dos tallas menores. Luego comprendió que estaba en un gagai. No cualquier gagai, sino uno muy bueno diseñado para un largo uso. Intentó ponerse de pie pero solo llego tan lejos como sus rodillas le permitieron antes de doblarse, tosiendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo nuevamente se negaba a cooperar con sus necesidades. Con sus ojos punzantes trato de imaginarse que estaba pasando, pero todo lo que vino a su mente eran desenfocados recuerdos a los que no podía dar sentido.

Alzando su cabeza cautelosamente vio a Yoruichi Shihon entrar a la habitación, sus ojos rodearon el lugar. Cuidadosamente Mashiro miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Hiyori Sarugaki y Lisa Yadomaru también estaban ahí. Ambas mujeres estaban gravemente vendadas, Hiyori aún más que Lisa. La piel de la pequeña teniente estaba pálida, e incluso desde donde estaba, Mashiro podía oír su agonizante respiración que luchaba por vivir. Los ojos de Yoruichi aterrizaron en los suyos. Aparentemente no se suponía que estuviera despierta porque sus dorados ojos se ensancharon e instantáneamente fue junto a Mashiro.

"¿Q-qué pasó Capitán Shihon?" Preguntó Mashiro, su voz ronca como si hubiera estado gritando.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Interrogó Yoruichi

"Yo..." Mashiro comenzó a detenerse.

Ella estaba con Kensei. Y luego fueron atacados. Había sangre y confusión y recordaba un culpable. Pero todo estaba borroso, como si lo hubiera visto a través de la niebla desde una gran distancia. A lo largo de todo había sentido impotencia. Como si las nubes hubieran sido sopladas por una tormenta, una imagen apareció ante ella con la claridad del cristal.

Kensei fue atravesado por una espada, sus ojos dorados se ensancharon con sorpresa de ver la hoja sobresaliendo de su pecho.

"Kensei" lanzó un grito apagado mirando a Yoruichi.

La ex Capitán miró hacia abajo y el estomago de Mashiro golpeo el suelo.

Antes de que la mujer mayor pudiera decir algo, antes de que su cuerpo pudiera traicionarla, se impulsó hacia arriba medio tambaleando, corrió a la única puerta en la habitación y la abrió. Sus ojos se exaltaron en un horror absoluto. Hecho un vistazo a Love, Rose y Hachigen, todos lucían pálidos, pero no tan mal como la mujer de antes. Sus ojos aterrizaron en lo dos que Lucian peor. Si Hiyori estaba cerca de la muerte entonces Shinji ya lo estaba. Él se veía aún más pálido. La mitad de su cabello rubio cortaba su cara. Su pecho estaba cubierto por vendajes aun manchados de rojo.

Luego sus ojos encontraron a Kensei.

Más tarde se daría cuenta que ninguna de las heridas infringidas en los otros habían sido hechas con el propósito de asesinarlos a sangre fría, por un hombre que sabía lo que hacia.

Tousen era un excelente Shinigami y más que capaz de asesinar a alguien. Especialmente alguien como Kensei a quien nunca habría levantado su espada en contra en una pelea justa. La marca de la espada era pequeña pero más mortal que cualquier otra. Kensei estaba tan gris como el cabello por el que él siempre la culpaba a excepción del ruborizado color de su pecho. Su pecho desnudo estaba vendado pero ella podía ver el rojo que lo manchaba, de donde no habían borrado completamente la sangre.

"Teniente Kuna" oyó a alguien que sonaba como Kisuke Urahara, con su mano en su hombro, pero todo lo que ella oía era la pena, como si Kensei ya estaba muerto, "No deberías"

"¡No!" se sorprendió incluso a si misma con su aullido. Los ojos de Urahara se ensancharon ante el tambaleo nada característico en la voz normalmente alegre de Mashiro, "Él no esta…" sus labios temblaron antes de que las lagrimas volvieran, "El es mi Capitán" lo empujó y caminó hacia Kensei.

Se veía peor de cerca, como si ya estuviera muerto. Mashiro sintió su labio temblar y rápidamente se lo mordió. Kensei siempre le decía que era demasiado emocional. Mashiro siempre le corregía diciendo que él nunca era lo suficientemente emocional. El la miraba fulminante y ella sonreía. Ahora, el yacía allí, y ella estaba sentada allí. Su labio tembló incluso apretado entre sus dientes.

Ellos siempre habían tenido una extraña relación. Se conocieron cuando el era el Tercer Asiento y ella recién había pasado el examen para ser un Oficial de Asiento. La primera que cosa que él había inquisitado era porque demonios su cabello era verde. Ella preguntaba porque el de él era gris y de alguna manera mantuvo la cuestión fuera de la voz de ella. El se molestaba y el gesto era raro en su, de por si extraño, rostro y por alguna razón ella lo encontraba simpático. Antes de que pudiera reprimirse ella reía. Por un momento parecía que él iba a participar pero sus ojos dorados habían resplandecido antes de que ordenara a los hombres que se moviera.

Por supuesto que ella notaba el rosa que manchaba sus mejillas así que troto tras él feliz.

Él continuó para ser el increíble comandante, se probó a si mismo tener su primera misión juntos. Ella respetaba la forma en la que él era capaz de pelear una batalla. Ambos uno a uno y con grupos de hombres. Los hombres lo respetaban y confiaban en él, ella podía verlo también. Escuchaban más a Kensei que a su propio Capitán quien siempre estaba más que contento de sentarse atrás y hacerse el tonto con su Teniente dejándole a su Tercer Asiento la mayor parte del trabajo.

La primera noche que ella había visto el otro lado de Kensei fue la noche que alguien murió. Ella no lo había conocido personalmente, era otro guerrero de un mar con ropas negras, pero Kensei si lo conocía. Ella había ido a ver si él se encontraba bien y lo encontró recaído sobre su escritorio, sus ojos sin ver la madera en frente de ellos, pero la sangre del hombre que murió en su servicio. Mashiro se había aproximado a él cuidadosamente, medio espectado que le gritara. Ni siquiera se movió. Con el mismo cuidado camino hacia él y con delicadeza lo rodeó con sus brazos. El continuó con la mirada en blanco mientras ella lo abrazaba. Justo cuando ya estaba a punto de apartarse, los brazos de él la rodearon y la abrazaron fuerte contra él. Cualquiera lo hubiera llamado un abrazo, pero Kensei Mugurama no abrazaba.

Cuando la Cámara de los 46 finalmente liberaron sus traseros y se dieron cuanta de que Kensei prácticamente manejaba la Novena División, finalmente lo promovieron a la posición que debería haber tenido hace años. Ella había ido a felicitarlo justo antes de su ceremonia de promoción y le había ladrado que había llegado tarde y que él no iba a lucir como un idiota en frente de los otros capitanes porque su teniente de cabellos verdes estaba siendo perezosa. Ella había quedado atónita por lejos, incluso cuando el le había dado la insignia de Teniente bajo su nariz y gritádole que se la pusiera así podrían por fin irse. Ella había querido saber porque él la había escogido y él la miró y demandó saber a quién ella quería que escogiera. Tal vez porque había empezado a ver algo más en él desde la noche que le había devuelto el abrazo, vio una pista de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Ella sonrió y tomo la insignia y lo llamó Kensei-malo (N/T: en fic original decía Kensei-meanie, como no pude encontrar una palabra exacta en diccionario tuve que leer la definición en ingles y de ahí saque un derivado, por lo que esta traducción no es muy exacta.) antes de que fueran hacia la ceremonia de promoción.

Por supuesto que esa noche la novena división celebró a sus nuevos Capitán y Teniente en la True Soul Society Fashion, lo cual significa que a pesar de su incondicional control, Kensei tomo por un desafío y terminó tan borracho como todos los demás. Una Mashiro ebria había tropezado encontrándose a si misma contra el calido pecho de Kensei. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera pensar en las razones ella se paro en puntas de pie y juntó sus labios. Kensei la alzó, porque no era nada si no era fuerte, y las piernas de ella se acomodaron fácilmente alrededor de las cadera de él y de alguna manera se tambalearon hasta la habitación de él en una maraña de verde y gris, de desesperadas manos y suaves labios.

El capitán Kensei dejó muy, muy claro que la división estaba primero. En una demostración de in característica seriedad ella le dijo que sentía lo mismo. Era practico que la mitad del tiempo se irritaban uno al otro, ella con su actitud despreocupada, el con su seriedad. De alguna manera lo hicieron funcionar, la Novena División se hizo respetada en lugar de una burla. Si la gente notaba como Mashiro sonreía al tatuaje de Kensei, como alguien aforrándose a un recuerdo con cariño, o como Kensei siempre tiraba de la bufanda de Mashiro si ella estaba en peligro o durmiendo, lo sabrían mejor que diciendo. Era la culpa de Mashiro, ella sabía que el 69 podía significar más de una cosa así como Kensei amaba el sonido que hacía Mashiro cuando él dejaba una pista de marcas rojas bajo su cuello.

Pero ahora, ahora Kensei estaba yaciendo allí a sus pies y Mashiro trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Era Kensei, el Kensei que peleaba contra todo y todos los que lo desafiaban. Pero ahora, ahora estaba peleando consigo mismo. Ella no podía ayudarlo con esta batalla, no de ninguna manera que ella supiera. Las puntas de sus dedos temblaron al tocar la frente de él. Su piel estaba húmeda pero también insoportablemente caliente. Alejó su mano como si se hubiera quemado antes de mirar a su alrededor. ¿Por qué nadie lo estaba curando?

"Hey" Apareció Yoruichi.

"P-por qué nadie--." Miró a la Capitán, sus ojos se inundaron, "¡¿Qué esta pasando?!"

Yoruichi le explicó lo que sucedió, le explicó como ellos estaban tratando de mantenerlos vivos hasta que Hachigen o Tesai pudieran curarlos. La Presión Espiritual de ambos Maestros Kido tenían una variedad de técnicas que ella no comprendía completamente. Mashiro se sentía como si hubiera estado parada en una punta y caído. Sintió que el piso había desaparecido, y ella caía y caía sin señal de un final. Kensei siempre la atrapaba, ellos siempre se atrapaban uno a otro. Pero él no podía hacerlo esta vez. Ambos caían sin señal de un final.

"K-Kensei" toco su hombro ardiendo, "tienes que despertar ahora, ¿OK?" el no respondía, "vamos, por favor," continuaba yaciendo allí, "eres muy malo solo tirado allí mientras yo estoy asustada" él no se movió, "si no te mueves no voy a perdonarte", dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado ácidamente, "Lo siento, no quise decir eso" dijo seguidamente dando la vuelta y mirándolo a él, "despierta, Kensei".

No lo hizo.

"¡Kensei!" lo miró como si él tuviera opción, lo sacudió pero su cabeza solo se reclinó, "¡Despierta! ¡Kensei!"

Sintió a alguien tratando de apartarla, pero forcejeó con el cuerpo extrañamente ajustado. Tenía que llegar a él. Tenía que despertarlo. Lo habían perdido todo, títulos, hogares--todo se había ido. Todo lo que tenían era uno al otro y el estaba inconciente. Mashiro los empujó tratando de llegar a él. Él iba a dejarla. Conocía a todos en la habitación, pero los conocía como teniente y capitán, no los conocía como conocía a Kensei. El fuerte, el seguro Kensei que la equilibraba como nadie más. No podía dejarla, no así, no a alguien que había perdido a todos, no podía perder a Kensei también.

"¡Kensei!" gritó su nombre de nuevo, desesperada porque él hiciera algo, cualquier cosa menos perecer allí. De alguna manera se libero del agarre que la sujetaba, o tal vez ellos la dejaron ir, corrió hacia él y se dejó caer de rodillas, "¡Kensei, despierta!" puso sus manos en su pecho ardiendo, "¡Kensei!".

Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Mientras lloraba parecía como si todo el enojo se escurriera fuera de ella, dejando atrás solo tristeza y un insoportable sentimiento de soledad. Sus lágrimas continuaron cayendo, golpeando sus manos y deslizándose por el pecho de él.

"Kensei" su voz se quebró mientras repetía su nombre, "despierta" susurró inclinando su cabeza y presionando sus frentes juntas, apretando sus ojos cerrados, "Estoy asustada" susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharla. Apenas podía sentir la respiración de él en sus labios, "Kensei, por favor" nunca le había suplicado a nadie y menos a él, "No me dejes".

Él continuaba yaciendo allí mientras ella se arrodillaba a su lado, su frente descansando contra la de él y suplicándole que no la dejara sola.

"Estúpida"

El insultó fue respirado contra sus labios y apenas audible aún cuando su cara estaba tan cerca de la de él. Los ojos de Mashiro se abrieron rápidamente para ver unos dorados opacados por la fiebre mirándola. Ella chilló y salto. Kensei la fulminó con la mirada, hizo una mueca ante el fuerte ruido y cuando se dio cuenta se encontró en los brazos de ella. A través de un tiro de angustia debió haber hecho alguna especie de sonido porque se encontró caído en el suelo, el movimiento enviando agonía através de él cuando Mashiro gritó, sus manos llevadas rápidamente a su boca mientras miraba hacia él. Aún lucía horrible pero estaba despierto, estaba vivo.

La llamó estúpida.

"¡Kensei-malo!"

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" demandó sabes tras darse cuenta que lloraba sobre él. "¡Mashiro!"

"¡Pensé que ibas a morir!" gimió.

"¿Por qué pensaste eso?" preguntó mirándola.

"Porque..." Su labio tembló, "P-¡porque lo hice!"

"No voy a dejarte" dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"P-pero..." Comenzó.

"¡Dije que no voy a dejarte!" ladró él, su voz dura para su lloriqueo.

"¡Kensei!" lo rodeó con sus brazos, cuidadosamente para evitar su herida.

Si había algo que a Kensei no le gustaba era que Mashiro llorara. Aunque propensa a la histeria no lo hacía a menudo, y cuando lo hacía, eso lo mataba absolutamente. Entre las lágrimas en su pecho y las que pudo sentir desde el rostro de ella enterrándose en su pecho. Dolía, por supuesto, pero levantó sus brazos para envolverlos en sus hombros. La acción solo hizo a Mashiro llorara más.

"Deja de llorar"

"¡No puedo!"

"¡Mashiro!"

"¡Kensei!"

Urahara los miró con seña de alivio. Verdaderamente no estaba seguro de si el ex Capitán de la Novena División iba a despertar después de todo. Aunque los demás no despertaban aún, estaba más optimista ahora que el más lejano en el bosque estaba en vías de recuperación. Sintió que alguien agarraba su tobillo. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Shinji abrir sus ojos. Se arrodilló junto al ex Capitán de la Quinta División.

"¿Dónde esta Hiyori?" demandó saber.

"Esta en la otra habitación--." Miró sobre su hombro para ver a Yoruichi asentir, "ella esta bien" luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos, "Trata de descansar un poco".

"Mashiro deja de llorar ¡Maldición!"

"O, tu sabes, no" Dijo Urahara mirándolos.

Mashiro se levanto y lo miró, su labio aún temblaba. Él la había asustado suficiente por una noche. Los brazos de él aún estaban sobre sus hombros y tomo solo un poco más de dolor y esfuerzo deslizar sus manos a su cabeza y acabar con la distancia entre sus labios.

"Voy a estar bien. Deja de llorar"

"OK" dijo cayendo junto a él, lo rodeó con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en la parte que no estaba herida de su pecho, "Estoy cansada" dijo felizmente.

"Ve a dormir" murmuró.

"¿Kensei?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Estoy feliz de que estés bien" dijo.

"Tu también" murmuró, pensó que ella lo sabía mejor de lo que pudiera decir, ella sonriéndole feliz y moviéndose de tal manera que su verde cabello le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla, "¡Mashiro!

(N/T: esa última parte de la sonrisa y el movimiento no entendí si se trataba de Kensei o Mashiro, vieron como es el ingles, sin her o his no sabemos de que genero habla, así que lo puse como si fueran acciones Mashiro, porque me pareció más normal viniendo de ella)

Así era como funcionaban. Ella era un lado, y él era el otro, y se chocaban en el medio. Ninguno era lo suficientemente delicado para "reunirse", pero a ninguno le importaba. Si hubiera algo realmente gentil en ellos, entonces no serían ellos mismos.

Urahara los vio juntos y por primera vez desde que habían escapado sintió la emoción de la esperanza.

* * *

Hi again! Bueno, me gusto mucho traducir este fic. espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Y mis mas sinceras disculpas por los errores de traducción que estoy segura habre cometido.

Algunas expreciones tube que cambiarlas un poco aunq siguen significando lo mismo.

Y palabras que me dieron trabajo como **meanie **y **glare**!! espero que se aproximen a lo q significan.

Gracias por leer... espero sus reviews.

Ahh si alguien sabe ingles y quiere visitar el fic original:

.net/s/4709191/1/Crash_Into_Me

Bye, bye!

**Emina Hikary**


End file.
